Armin to the Rescue
by J93
Summary: Armin comes to Sasha' aid at a huge price.
1. Chapter 1

'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

My head turned towards the scream coming from the alleyway. I recognise that voice somehow.

'What's the matter? Did your papa ever tell you to share?' I know that voice too.

It's Flegel Reeves, the fat son of the wealthy merchant Dimo Reeves. He and his two friends were bullies to everyone including me for a very long time. But since making friends with Eren and Mikasa they have backed off from trying to hurt me.

But those damn bullies always won't someone to hurt and one of those is Sasha Blouse. If Felgel wasn't bullying me then he was probably hurting Sasha. With my friends protecting me, Sasha was always Flegel's new prey.

'GET AWAY!'

'You're going nowhere, potato girl.'

I have to do something! Eren and Mikasa are not here to save her and I can't leave her to try and find them because it will be too late. I have no choice. I'm going in there. I'm going to save Sasha. I might not be able to put up a fight, but if I get Sasha out of there then I'm willing to take a hit for her.

I run down the alleyway and turn a corner. There's three of them all ganged up on her. The one closest to her has her pinned up against a wall using his arm. Flegel was kneeling down looking through her rucksack. The last guy is closest to me and is the 'guard' of the group with a long stick. He's not a very good one as his attention is turned to Flegel's findings.

'Please...stop!' Sasha cried with fear. I've never seen her this frightened before. She was starting to shake and cry and they knew it. The one that pinned her against the wall snickered and grabbed her hair, releasing a pathetic whelp from her.

Flegel looked up at her. 'Stop your whining you crybaby!' He turned his attention back to her rucksack. I couldn't watch this any more. I have to act now.

'YOU LET HER GO!'

My sudden appearance made them turn their heads toward me. Flegel turned from rummaging Sasha's belongings and stood up. All three of them formed up against me, taking Sasha with them and shoving her into the middle of them. This is it. This is what I wanted. Their attention is on me. Now I have to get her out of there. Get her away from them.

'Armin Arlet. It's been a long time.' The two other boys laughed in my predicament. They always laugh when ever their leader says something about me to my face, funny or not.

I have to speak up. Keep their attention on me. 'Leave her alone, pick on me instead.'

Flegel looked at me as if it was his birthday and Christmas wrapped in one. 'Well look here, boys!' He raised his finger pointing at me.

'Arlet came to save his girlfriend!' He patted his hand on Sasha's head when he said that. I've hated and feared this guy most of my life, yet I was starting to look forward to hitting his nose.

'A-Armin no.' I heard Sasha plead. She knew I was not match for one of them, let alone three.

Flegel turned around to face look down at her. 'Shut up bitch!' Within a flash he raised his hand and slapped it across Sasha's cheek. It felt my blood pressure go up! HE HIT HER! THE BASTARD! HOW DARE HE!

A took a step forward. I was angry and ready to pounce. 'Did you're mother ever tell you it's wrong to HIT A GIRL?' I bark at Flegel.

He shakes his head, keeping his smug face. I look back at Sasha. I could see the bruising on her cheek, all ready. She looks up at me and I see the tears she had. My heart aches for her.

'Please let her go Flegel.' He gave me a look as if he had been waiting for this moment. 'If you want her, Arlet...' He said. 'Come and get her.'

I tightened my fist and swung it into Flegel's nose. He fell backwards against the wall clutching his nose in pain. I then kneed the guard in the groin and run forward and pushed the one holding her against the wall. When he let his grip go, I picked her up with one hand and kept her in front of me.

When we reached the turn and made enough safe distance away from them, I looked at her to make sure she was okay. She was looked at me and smiled at me. It made me happy seeing her smile.

I looked around to see Flegel wiping the blood away from his nose and getting onto his feet. There not giving up that easily. I walked forward toward them and turned to Sasha.

'I'll hold them off.'

Her eyes widen, gazing at me. 'W-What about you?' I could tell she was scared for me. But I had no time to explain. I saw them running towards us. I turned back to her again.

'Just go. NOW!'

She gave me a nod and I watched her run away, out of the alleyway. She was free. Then I felt it.


	2. Chapter 2

The impact and dizziness that followed when the stick came into contact with the back of my head. I fell to the ground in what it felt like slow motion. When I saw the ground on my face I saw Flegel's foot in my eye. The hit was big and the pain was stinging. But the fists and kicks didn't hurt as much as I was so dizzy from the first hit. I amused this to myself about the counter-productive of it all, before I felt them turning me on my back, readying me for next barrage of torture.

I looked up from my blurred vision and saw Flegel knelt before me with his bloody nose dripping on my forehead. 'I bet your mama told you that one. The 'don't hit girls' thing. Maybe that's why she's dead. She didn't know any better. Like you.'

The old dead parents joke. How original of Flegel. I gave him a cold stare, as he was rolling up his sleeves. He held me by my shirt as he punched my nose, cheeks and eyes. Then his two goons pinned me down as their Flegel hit me in the sides. I felt a rib or two break.

Minutes went by and I don't know what was happening, because my face was covered in blood and my eye was swollen shut from the kick earlier. I didn't know if it was going to end. But the I heard what sounded like feet running towards me. Then I heard the voice that has cried my name many times.

'ARMIN!' I heard Eren scream. I did notice the three of them stop what they were doing to my body and run towards him. He put up a good fight until I heard another pair of feet run towards my direction.

'It's the girl! Run away!' Flegel screamed in horror. From the sounds of it they never had chance to escape. They were dealt with the best way Mikasa fond fitting. Beating them within an inch of their lives and having them run away with their tail between their legs.

The next thing I heard was sobbing and pleas, but not from the bullies. It was Eren trying to talk to me. The damage done to me, had me falling in and out of sleep. It was hard to concentrate, and I couldn't hardly respond.

'Armin, can you hear me? ARMIN!' He cried to me, choking back his tears. Eren can be very emotional sometimes but seeing me this time in this state must have been too much, even for him.

'Eren, we have to get him to your dad.' I heard Mikasa comfort him. Eren' house was not far from here and his father was a great doctor. I was going to be in good hands.

I felt them picking me up and carry me out of that alleyway, taking me to the streets. There I saw a few familiar faces looking in my direction. I could make out some; Jean, Marco, Krista, Ymir and Connie. But there was only one person I was searching for. I turned my head to Eren and tried to get the remaining energy I had left to speak.

'Sasha...'

I could make out Eren' joy in hearing me speak. So he didn't hesitate to respond.

'Don't worry Armin. Sasha's safe.'

'Sasha...safe?' I croaked out.

'Yes! She was the one that got us here. She said you saved her Armin!'

'She...she-' It was at this moment I began to pass out with my head becoming very heavy. The last thing I saw was Jean and Marco running over towards me. Then blackness had taken over me with the sound of my name ringing in my ear before it becoming a mere echo.


	3. Chapter 3

I was awoken from the sunlight shining onto my bedside. My view was partly-impaired with bandages over one side of my face. Despite my vision, I recognised the Yeager house instantly. I shifted my head a little to the other side to find Eren' father, Dr. Grisha Yeager, standing by my side washing his hands at the nearest sink.

'Dr. Yeager?' I was very groggy in my voice. I must have slept for a very long time. Dr. Yeager turned around in shock. I think he didn't expect me to wake this early.

'Ah, Armin your awake.' He said in a big relief. He turned off the tape and dried his hands very quickly. I tried to sit myself up straight but instead I failed and got a rush of pain in my arms and back. Grisha quickly came to my aid.

'Please Armin don't get up, at least not now. You have had serious injuries all over your body. Any sudden movements can cause you great pain. I tried my best to fix what I can but that's not a lot I'm afraid.'

He tucked me gently back in and I looked at my right side where the sink is and saw a large pile of bloody bandages. I then thought of home and my Grandfather and how worried sick he will be about me.

'Has my Grandfather-'

'Been informed.' Grisha finished. 'He was around earlier I filled him in on the details. He'll be happy to know your awake.'

Will he? He must be furious at me for doing such a stupid thing like this. The repercussions for this is going to be more damaging than I thought. I look down at my hidden body covered in bed sheets. I can only wonder what the full extent of the damage is.

'How long will I be here? I don't won't to be a burden.'

Grisha put his hand up to me as if to stop me from going down a route I'm sure he has seen in many patients before. 'Nonsense, Armin. Your always welcome in our house. Besides, I'm sure Eren and Mikasa will be happy for you to stay here.'

They probably would. Probably. Grisha continued. 'I've recommend to your Grandfather that you should have at least a few days bed rest here. I'll come and check on you each day and then we can see about moving you back home.'

I have no other choice by to follow the doctor's orders. I simply remain silent.

I heard voices from downstairs, followed by hurried footsteps up the stairs. The door swung open with Eren gliding in. 'Armin!' He ran over to by left side where I could see him better.

'Eren.' I half smiled at him. It was always like him to make an entrance like that. I could tell by not looking at him that Grisha was going to scold him for doing it. But it never matters to him if it concerns me.

'I heard you starting to talk from downstairs and I had to see you.' He said in such excitement.

I then saw another figure walk in and all ready knew it was Mikasa. Wherever Eren goes, Mikasa follows.

Grisha looked at her as if in defeat with what to do with the sudden visitors. Then walked to the foot of my bed and looked at Eren.

'You can have five minutes with him Eren and then Armin needs some rest if he is going to recover.'

Eren nodded in sadness. He wanted to be by my side, day and night.

Grisha then turned to me. 'I'll be downstairs. Carla will bring up some soup for you later.'

The Yeager household was always kind to me and there gratitude hurts me more than my body.

'Thank you, Dr. Yeager.'

'Also, call me Grisha.'

I bit my tongue for a moment. 'Force of habit.' I chuckled.

He smiled and nodded. As he was about to leave, he turned to Mikasa. 'Five minutes.' He then left the room to us three.

I didn't know what to say. They must all be angry at me. Eren, Mikasa, my Grandfather – everyone. Disappointed in me, the anointed "smart one", for doing something so dumb. I began to feel a tear roll down my cheek.

'I'm sorry.' I felt my voice cracked.

Eren looked at me confused. 'For what?' He questioned.

I put turned my head to look up at the ceiling. 'For all this. For being such an idiot.' I couldn't look at him or Mikasa. I felt ashamed for my actions.

'Your not an idiot, Armin.' I heard him say. 'Your a hero.'

I turned my head back to his side to see his face. Eren had that look in his teal eyes that I knew that came from his heart. He was being genuine in his statement.

'You saw Sasha in trouble and you helped her. Others would have walked away and not give two shits about her. You didn't.'

He put his hand on my shoulder still looking at me. 'You went in and saved her. Not only that, you stayed behind to take a beaten for her.'

Mikasa walked up to me and grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket. She leaned forward and wiped away the tears on my cheek. 'Don't beat your self up over this one, Armin.' She told me in her usual quiet demeanour. 'You should take pride in your courage.'

I lay there with my sudden epiphany. I reflected back on my decisions today. Then it was clear. I was a hero today. I felt warm inside. Is this happiness? The pride Mikasa spoke about? I'm not sure right now? But it felt good and it was always thanks to these two friends of mine.

I looked at them both with wide open eyes. 'I don't know what to say...thank you.'

'You don't have to thank us, Armin.' Eren stated.

Eren lowered down and gave wrapped his hand around mine. Mikasa did the same, putting her hand on top of Eren'. No surprise there.

'We will always be here for you when you need us.'

These two always made me feel apart of something. Whenever I was down, they give me something to keep me going. We were in silent appreciation for a short moment. Then Eren tilted his head to face me.

'Maybe next time we can teach you how to fight.'

I looked at Eren' smirk which turned into a giggle. Then I started to grin and then laugh. He laughed too. I could tell, Mikasa formed a small smile under her scarf.

It was a joke we shared amongst ourselves that Eren had always wanted to teach me how to defend myself. I always came up with an excuse for him not to teach me. It seems he didn't want to let the opportunity to slide away that easily.

There was a knock at the door and it was Carla Yeager, Eren's mother. Her very presence warms the room for me, especially with that smile of hers. I think she reminded me a little bit of my mother.

'Armin, you have another visitor.'


	4. Chapter 4

I all ready knew who it was before she entered the door. But it was still nice seeing Sasha walk into the room. She was silent and had her head down.

'Sasha.'

Her eyes were glued to the floor. It was like she didn't want to see the damage I was in. Like she felt guilty or blamed herself for it.

'Sasha, it's okay to look.' I reassured her.

'I-I can't-' 'You can.'

A heard the intake and release of her breath. From this distance I saw her head raise in steps. Her brown eyes looked at me up and down. I gave her a small smile and she gave me a quick half-smile in return. Ever caring Carla had her hand gently on her back, rubbing it.

Mikasa stood up from my side and looked at Sasha, then at me. 'This room is getting crowded, we'll give you two space.'

With that she took Eren by the hand and pulled him to his feet. Just as he was about to protest, Mikasa gave him her the familiar cold stare. 'Our five minutes are up anyway.'

Annoyed with his step-sister, he turned to me, trying to hold back his frustration. 'We'll be downstairs, if you need anything.'

I gave him a nod in gratitude. Eren then followed Mikasa out of the room, not even making eye contact with their mother or Sasha. Carla just smiled at them and turned to me. 'Soup will be ready soon, Armin. What about you, Sasha?'

'I'm...not hungry, thank you.'

'That's not like you, Sasha.' Carla said in surprise.

'I SAID-' She put her hand on her mouth to stop herself. 'I'm sorry, Mrs. Yeager! I-I didn't mean to-'

Carla put her hands on Sasha's shoulders. 'It's okay, Sasha.' She moved one of Sasha's bangs out of her face. 'You've been through a lot today. Both of you have.'

Sasha turned her head to have quick glance at me before turning back to Carla. 'I-I...' She struggled to find the words. 'I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. Besides I have some soup to prepare.'

Sasha was about to say something before Carla straightened herself up. 'It's best if you go to his left side, Sasha. He can't see very well from where your standing.' She gently coaxed her to go forward to the chair at my bedside.

As she came forward to my side, I could finally see the girl I saved face to face. I see the large bruise on her check. I heard the door closing and saw Carla smiling, as always, at the two of us. 'I won't be long.' She closed the door behind herself.

It was silent for moment. Sasha was biting her lip as she settled onto the chair. She was nervous and had her attention to the door. She wants out. I don't want her to leave.

'How's your cheek?' I ask her.

She placed a hand on the bruise gently and rubbed it. 'It's sore, but better.' She replied quietly.

'It's healed quite a bit.' I added.

She put her hand down to her lap. 'So have you.'

'Thanks.' I chuckled a bit. I don't know if it's her attempt to lighten the mood with sarcasm or she really thinks I'm healing much better than I see myself. I take what she gives me anyway.

It's silent again. This time she closes her eyes and turns her head away from me. She begins to hyperventilate, as if she is holding back on having a full breakdown. 'Why did you do it Armin?' She begs to know while still holding it together under the surface.

'I had to. I had no other choice.' Was the only thing I could say back.

Her eyes opened immediately and her head swung back into my direction. It wasn't the answer she was wanting to hear. 'No you didn't have to Armin! Everyone has a choice.' She started to shake and wipe her eyes. 'You know that as well as I do.'

I honestly felt a little angry towards her in that moment. How could she not see what I did for her? That I SAVED her?

'What would you have me do? Leave you?!' I jabbed back at her. She turned away again in response with her head in her hands.

'What if I ignored your pleas?' I continued. 'What if I turned around and walk away while they would beat you, like they did me? What would happen then?!'

She began to rock back and forth on the chair she sat on, releasing gasps of air in short spaces.

'I'll tell you! You will be the one lying in this bed, and I would be sitting here feeling guilty and ashamed of myself for not doing anything.'

The last part made her shoot up and rush to the door. I don't want her to leave, not like this. I have to mend things before she goes. I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

'Don't leave.'

Upon hearing those words she paused and stood frozen on the spot. She had her hand on the door knob, but it remained unturned. Instead she dropped her hand to her side and stands there quietly.

'I'm sorry. I was being harsh on you. You don't deserve that.' I feel the guilt take hold on me as I form my words in my mind and mouth. 'Please. Stay with me.'


End file.
